


Just my family

by Thecrudest



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Femalesoo, Fluff, Gen, Genderbending, Marriedbaeksoo, Pregnancy, baekhyun is a fool, chanyeol is a cameo from time to time, i just love married baeksoo so much, idk which sooyoung im using, or maybe kyungsoo too, this is just random
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 17:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8587819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thecrudest/pseuds/Thecrudest
Summary: Im really sucks at naming my work and sorry for any grammar errors ^^ this work sucks a lot.lol





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Im really sucks at naming my work and sorry for any grammar errors ^^ this work sucks a lot.lol

"Don't touch me" 

Is the first thing he heard after a long day at work. Baekhyun sighed in defeat. He counted all his actions before he leave for work today. Putting away his laundry, washed the dishes and even made the breakfast.He sighed again.

They have been married for a year and half and their relationship somehow is like on and off, thanks to his wife that was not willingly married to him. But now, Baekhyun is working hard to keep up with his wife antics. 

And now, he really doesn't have any clue to his wife behavior (not like he did all this time).

"Honey, why? Did i do something wrong?" Baekhyun pried softly. 

He walks closer to Kyungsoo and touches Kyungsoo arm lightly. 

"I said, don't freaking touch me" Kyungsoo voice shrieks. Baekhyun flinches but didn't falters.

"Honey, please tell me what's wrong" Baekhyun tries again.

"You, i hate you. I freaking hate you" she shouted again but a little bit soft. Her hand moves to hit him on the shoulder but he caught it and lightly tugging it so that he could enveloped his wife in his arm.

"Honey, i don't know what i've done wrong again but please tell me." Baekhyun pleads softly in her ears. 

And a little sobs is out. Baekhyun is flustered by Kyungsoo sudden act.

"Honey? Hey, honey" he pulled away, but his action halted when a hand tugged his front workshirt.

"What's wrong? Did something happen? Honey?Are you alright?" Baekhyun stares into his wife eyes with a concerned gaze and wipe the tears that fell.

"I-i'm pregnant" 

Baekhyun was deadpanned. He give his wife an undeciphered look. Kyungsoo face fall, and she tried to pull away from her husband. 

"I knew it! This is why i hate you. You are incapable, insensitive prick. I. Really. Hates. You" 

Baekhyun then sobered from the moment of shock by his wife outburst. Flustered, Baekhyun pulls his wife closer and hug her tightly. 

"Im sorry for my reaction earlier, but i'm happy, like really happy. I...dont even know how to react because yea, you are pregnant...with my child- wait-- it's mine right?" And he got a smack for that.

"Okay, it's mine" Baekhyun gave a silly laugh because he's too happy.

Kyungsoo just stay quiet and Baekhyun suddenly started to feel anxious.

"Honey? Kyungsoo? Are you...alright? I mean, do you...want it, this?" His voice suddenly turned really quiet, like insecured.

Kyungsoo looked down, eyes nailed to the floor. 

Baekhyun felt guilty, what if Kyungsoo never wanted this, after all, they were matched by their parents and Kyungsoo was not willing to be married to him. So he kneeled, and both hand holding Kyungsoo's. 

"Hey, do you not want this? It's okay...if you don't want this, it's your decision. I'm fine with any of it ,tho it would be very unfortunate" Baekhyun looked into her eyes with a look, like disappointment...and worry. Then he looked away, hands squeezing Kyungsoo's lightly before looking back at her with an assuring smile. But then, Kyungsoo kneeled together on the floor and held his shoulder. 

"You. Think. Too. Much." And then she giggled. 

"And you talk too much too. I never said anything. If i don't want it, i wouldn't even enraged by your reaction earlier, Baek. Hyun" she said it like it's a matter of fact.

"B-but , you hates me. Like, always. We've been married for months ,but you never really tell me anything. I thought you hate me and- oomph" she cut his train of words with a kiss.

"Now, you know" she grinned cheekily when she pulled away.

Baekhyun sighed again while grinning, okay this is new, ever looking forward to anything in the future.


	2. We are pregnant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ive decided to post it here too ^^

"Don't touch me"

Is the first thing he heard after a long day at work. Baekhyun sighed in defeat. He counted all his actions before he leave for work today. Put away his laundry, washed the dishes and even made the breakfast.

He sighed again.

They have been married for a year and half and their relationship somehow is like on and off, thanks to his wife that was not willingly married to him. But now, Baekhyun is working hard to keep up with his wife antics.

And now, he really doesn't have any clue to his wife behavior (not like he did all this time).

 

"Honey, why? Did i do something wrong?" Baekhyun pried softly.

 

He walks closer to Kyungsoo and touches Kyungsoo arm lightly.   
"I said, don't freaking touch me" Kyungsoo voice shrieks.

Baekhyun flinches but didn't falters.

 

"Honey, please tell me what's wrong" Baekhyun tries again.

 

"You, i hate you. I freaking hate you" she shouted again but a little bit soft.

Her hand moves to hit him on the shoulder but he caught it and lightly tugging it so that he could enveloped his wife in his arm.

"Honey, I don't know what I've done wrong again but please tell me." Baekhyun pleads softly in her ears.

And a little sob is out. Baekhyun is flustered by Kyungsoo sudden act.

 

"Honey? Hey, honey" he pulled away, but his action halted when a hand tugged his front work shirt.

"What's wrong? Did something happen? Honey?Are you alright?" Baekhyun stares into his wife's eyes with a concerned gaze and wipes the tears that fell.

 

"I-i'm pregnant"

 

Baekhyun was deadpanned. He gives his wife an undeciphered look. Kyungsoo face fall, and she tried to pull away from her husband.

 

"I knew it! This is why I hate you. You are incapable, insensitive prick. I. Really. Hates. You"

 

Baekhyun then sobered from the moment of shock by his wife outburst. Flustered, Baekhyun pulls his wife closer and hug her tightly.

 

"Im sorry for my reaction earlier, but i'm happy, like really happy. I...dont even know how to react because yea, you are pregnant...with my child- wait-- it's mine right?"

And he got a smack for that.

 

"Okay, it's mine" Baekhyun gave a silly laugh because he's too happy.

 

Kyungsoo just stay quiet and Baekhyun suddenly started to feel anxious.

 

"Honey? Kyungsoo? Are you...alright? I mean, do you...want it, this?" His voice suddenly turned really quiet, like insecured.

 

Kyungsoo looked down, eyes nailed to the floor. Baekhyun felt guilty, what if Kyungsoo never wanted this, after all, they were matched by their parents and Kyungsoo was not willing to be married to him. So he kneeled, and both hand holding Kyungsoo's.

 

"Hey, do you not want this? It's okay...if you don't want this, it's your decision. I'm fine with any of it ,tho it would be very unfortunate" Baekhyun looked into her eyes with a look, like disappointment...and worry. Then he looked away, hands squeezing Kyungsoo's lightly before looking back at her with an assuring smile.

But then, Kyungsoo kneeled together on the floor and held his shoulder.

 

"You. Think. Too. Much." And then she giggled. "And you talk too much too. I never said anything. If i don't want it, i wouldn't even enraged by your reaction earlier, Baek. Hyun" she said it like it's a matter of fact.

 

"B-but , you hates me. Like, always. We've been married for months ,but you never really tell me anything. I thought you hate me and- oomph" she cut his train of words with a kiss.

 

"Now, you know" she grinned cheekily when she pulled away.

Baekhyun sighed again while grinning, okay this is new, ever looking forward to anything in the future.


	3. Hard days

Baekhyun is stroking the growing buldge lovingly. He always thinks that it's somehow a miracle, how flat it looked at first, and then a slight bump appeared and now, it had grew so big it's giving Kyungsoo hardships.

He chuckles. 

Kyungsoo whines in her sleep, trashing around in the limited movement she able to make since she got pregnant. She's uncomfortable, Baekhyun knew. He read in one of the book his sister-in-law gave him when she knew they were expecting, that pregnant woman usually suffers from back pain because of the baby weight. 

So Baekhyun takes his own initiative to rubs and massages the sore place and Kyungsoo sighs in content, snuggling close to Baekhyun. 

\---

"Baekhyun, I've told you to put your cloth inside the washing machine and not to let it scatters around," Kyungsoo yells from the laundry area.

She keep nagging as she does the houseworks. Baekhyun can only grimaces and do nothing about it. It's his fault, he is too tired last night so he didn't have the chance to put away the laundry. 

"Seriously, I'm carrying your baby right now. Spare me here," she sighs, holding onto the counter edge to rest. 

Baekhyun senses something in her voice, so he quickly walks into the kitchen and backhugs her, rubbing his face in her shoulder. 

"Hey, 'Soo. I'm sorry, okay. I just forgot, forgive me okay. Promise won't do it anymore." He kisses Kyungsoo hair and caresses her tummy. 

Kyungsoo sniffs and nods. 

"Okay baby, why don't you take a sit and leave all of this to me, alright?" Baekhyun whispers in her ear, and kisses her again. 

And Baekhyun sighs, what he have been thinking? 

In front of him, there's a pile of dishes that yet to be washed and a basket full of clothes to be hung. 

\---

"Kyungsoo, I've told you not to talk with that freak. He's dangerous," Baekhyun is fuming.

"Who? Oh- you mean Taekwoon? He's nice and he did ballet with Jongin. So, why shouldn't I be talking to him? And he buys me ice cream when a certain jerk is too busy to buy it for me," Kyungsoo purposely stressing the word 'busy', giving him the nonchalant face. 

Baekhyun is at lost for words at that. Red creeping up his ears.

"W-Well, doesn't mean he's nice. J-Just don't talk with him," he says it quickly, flustered much.

 

Baekhyun just came home when he saw Kyungsoo is giving something to his neighbour, smiling and laughing easily with him. She is practically glowing and she is smiling radiantly at that freak. Jealousy crept in his heart, so he stomps inside the house and burst at Kyungsoo the moment she steps inside the house.

Kyungsoo nonchalantly shrugs him,

"You go cool down your head, you big baby and come here back when you done. I need you to massage my back,"

Baekhyun feels quite offended with Kyungsoo attitude and he feels like crying. 

He loves Kyungsoo too much, and seeing Kyungsoo laugh and smiles come too easy for anybody but him is just too much pain for him. He need to work hard for it. Insecurities sometimes get the best of him. 

He stay silent for the entire meal and Kyungsoo growing impatient with his childishness. So after meal, Kyungsoo drags a still sulking Baekhyun to the sofa. 

"Baekhyun, stop it already, it's getting annoying." Kyungsoo pushes him onto the sofa. 

Baekhyun looks so flustered and Kyungsoo grins. But then his expression darken.

"Yeah, I'm annoying and I can't buy you ice cream since I am busy working my ass to make sure I'll not gonna be transferred to any other branch because I'm such a fool at my own wife to be apart with her," he pouts and he looks exactly like a kid that candy had been taken away. 

"Aww, Baekhyunnie is sulking. Don't pout, it's not cute." Kyungsoo chuckles, pinching his cheek. 

"Ow, let go. 'Sooo," he whines when Kyungsoo didn't stop, trying to pull Kyungsoo hands from his face. They fight for dominant and Kyungsoo ends up straddling Baekhyun lap, pinning Baekhyun hands down. She smiles in victory. Baekhyun pouts again.

"Aww, don't pout you big baby. Here, lemme kiss the boo-boo away," Kyungsoo cooes,  kissing his cheeks, eyes, forehead, chin and his cheek again. 

"Hey my lips is here," he puckers his lips, making the fish mouth action. 

Kyungsoo giggles and let go of his hand. 

She circles her arms around his neck, pulling him into a kiss and she whines when she can't deepen it since the baby is in the way. 

"Hey, I'm sorry. I don't mean it," she whispers as soon as they pulls away. 

"I know," 

"I love you Baekhyunnie," Kyungsoo kisses him again.

"I love you too," he said in between their kisses. 

 

"Now get working, massage my back. It's aching so much," 

 

\--- 

"-okay, thank you so much. I'm sorry. Have a good day," Kyungsoo ends the call. 

"Kyungsoo?" Baekhyun voice is coarse. 

"What are you doing Baekhyun? Go lie down, how are going to recover like this?" She pushes him back to the bed. 

"It's hurt so much, 'Soo," his voice is so weak.

"Yeah, it's gonna be fine. You've taken medicine earlier right? Now sleep okay?" She coos, stroking his burning head. 

"Yu~b-yer(you'll be here)?" He slurs. 

"Yes, baby. Sleep now," she kisses his forehead. 

Taking care of a sick Baekhyun is equal to taking care of a kid. He'll be whiny and clingy, though it's his nature originally but he got even more annoying when he's sick. But it's heartbreaking to see a very pale and sickly face Baekhyun have whenever he's sick. 

But the most challenging thing to her is when feeding Baekhyun medicine. 

"Baek, seriously take this medicine already," Kyungsoo is near to begging right now. 

"Don't wanna. It's bitterr," he whines. 

"Baekhyunn, darling, eat this please, your pregnant wife is begging for mercy here," she's exasperated now. 

At the mentioned of that, he relents, opening his mouth willingly like a child and Kyungsoo quickly inserts the pill, handing the glass of water to him. 

"Yuck, it's bitter," he whines. 

"It's for your own good. Now rest," Kyungsoo stands up in difficulty to put the glass in the kitchen when she feels a warm hand holds her wrist. 

"Cuddle?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this work was initially not meant to be chaptered. but im glad SOME people actually read it. ^^


	4. Trip

"Soo, is it really okay? I'm worried you know. Can I just not go? Please Kyungsoo~" Baekhyun sits on the edge of the bed, watching Kyungsoo putting all of his five day wears and necessities into the luggage. 

"Baek, it is fine. I'm gonna be fine. You need to go, okay." Kyungsoo shoves Baekhyun last underwear—Supreme latest design, before zipping the bag. 

"Soo~, I don't wanna go. It's no fun. It'll be just a boring lectures on shitty topic and then it would be a lot of naggy old men. I don't wanna go. Lemme stay with you~" Baekhyun slides down the bed, just the time Kyungsoo decided to get up. 

"Nope, I'm not having all of those. And naggy isn't a word." Kyungsoo walks to the closet to grab a sweatshirt for her. 

"Kyungsoo~" Baekhyun is still not giving up on convincing Kyungsoo to stop him from going to the business trip so he would have the excuse of not going. 

He watches Kyungsoo changing out her loose t-shirt into one of his sweatshirt. 

"No Baekhyun. Just go, I'll be alright." She said before waddling her way to the bed and patting the place beside her, gesturing Baekhyun to come beside her. 

Baekhyun is feeling sulky but definitely not going to refuse his comfy looking wife in his cloth, ready to cuddle. 

"Hey, I really don't want to leave you like this. Look at yourself Kyungsoo, with our growing child. You'll be giving birth anytime." Baekhyun said as soon as he wraps his arm around her belly, burying his face into the hoodie by Kyungsoo neck. 

"Baek, I'm going to be fine. Jongin would be here even if it's not mother. He's just a call away anyway. No biggie. Or even, there's Taekwoon too." Kyungsoo took one of Baekhyun hand and traces the outline of his finger with hers. 

Baekhyun's becoming a little impatient with Kyungsoo now. 'Can't she see? I just want to be there when she's giving birth. I'm mad. And now, she's even bringing up that man?' 

Baekhyun pries his hand gently from Kyungsoo hold and moves away from the warmth of his wife. 

Kyungsoo chuckles. 

"Yeah, you do that. I'm going to grab some drink. I'm parched." 

The door is closed and Kyungsoo couldn't stop her lips from smiling. 

'He's mad.'

So she follows after Baekhyun to the kitchen, startling Baekhyun who was just putting the glass inside the sink. 

"You surprised me. Why are you out here, go sleep. I'll be there later." Baekhyun rinse the glass and put it on the rack before walking to Kyungsoo. 

As he come near, Kyungsoo pulls his right arm and snuggles close to his side. 

"Hey Baek, I know you're mad. I just wanna tease you. But really, just go. I don't mind. I'm sure baby gonna wait for his papa to come out." She brings Baekhyun hand to her bulging stomach, feeling the baby moves inside her. "Right, baby?" 

Baekhyun gives his signature baby smile and Kyungsoo silently cooes at that. 

"Baby must not come out until papa's home. Hear that?" Baekhyun got down until the stomach is eye level with him and land a soft kiss on the clothed bump. 

 

 

"Make sure to lock the door when you go out and put the trash away on time. You don't burn the house, okay?" Kyungsoo gives him a look. 

"No Kyungsoo. Seriously, you'll be coming home today anyway. Don't give me those words." Baekhyun whines before his daughter in his hold let out a small choking sound before a shrill cry fills the space. 

 

(It turns out exactly like what Kyungsoo said. When she started to feel the pain, and Baekhyun was out of reach, she had call Jongin and asked Taekwoon to take her to the hospital— after four hours later Baekhyun arrived from the airport to an almost in labour Kyungsoo.

"See, I've told ya. She waits for her papa," Kyungsoo had said that in her exhausted state.

"Yeah, she really wait for me. But we are going to some talk to be done after this." Baekhyun doesn't sound mad but Kyungsoo isn't having any of it. 

"You were out of reach and Jongin definitely not gonna make it. So I asked his help." Kyungsoo's explaining her reason. 

"And who said that Jongin was only a call away." Baekhyun chuckles.) 


	5. Baby

Baekhyun stares at the small creature in Kyungsoo arms. 

"It's so tiny, y'know" Baekhyun breaths, repeating it for nth time already. 

"I know, Baek. It's a baby, our baby," Kyungsoo heart is just too full to throw any snarky comment at Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo twists her head a bit, her focus on the small baby changes to the face of the father. She could see the feeling reflected in his eyes—adoration, awe, fascination, like a small curious kid. She chuckles. 

"You are that happy, hmm?" She softly mumbles into his ear, feeling a small feeling akin to glee as the spread of the skin near her nose is painted with pink. 

Baekhyun didn't dare to look at Kyungsoo with the kind of expression he wears right now. He is so sure it's not a pleasant view, but he can't stop the upward turn of his cheek—though it starting to cramp by now. He is too happy for words; too awed for the reality to actually kicked in his brain system. 

The baby makes a satisfied sound that Kyungsoo mind automatically thinks of how close the resemblance to her father. Kyungsoo grins. 

 

—except the baby is actually a carbon copy of Baekhyun—mentally though physically she does resemble Kyungsoo in a lot of ways.

The baby is so loud, be it during meal time or bath time. Her playtime is the worst. And by the mean of loud— it's her crying. She cries for most of the time and Kyungsoo is seriously on the dead end. 

 

"Kyungsoo, you alright?" Baekhyun touches her shoulder, gently whispering into her ear. 

He doesn't get any respond and that worries him so much, so hastely turns Kyungsoo body towards him. He cradles Kyungsoo face in his left hand, watching her face as he trails down his wife face— the telltale of her crying and the exhaustion on her face. 

"Hey Kyungsoo, how are you feeling?" He tries to smile, but seeing his wife wrecked appearance makes his determination wavers, so he pulls Kyungsoo inside his arms—hoping it would provide her the comfort she need. 

"Baek, it's hard," Kyungsoo murmurs into Baekhyun collarbone, voice broken. 

"I know, I'm sorry," Baekhyun kisses Kyungsoo hair, mumbling 'it's fine' occasionally while running his hand through Kyungsoo dark lock. 

"Why it's so hard," a sobs finally comes out and Baekhyun heart clenches in pain. 

"It's fine. It's okay, we'll work it out okay?" Baekhyun is still reassuring a sobbing Kyungsoo, while she sags against him. 

 

Baekhyun was shrugging off his jacket suit and toeing his shoes off when he heard a loud wailing with a sounds of something breaking following after it. Baekhyun rushed inside and found a screaming baby—face red from the crying and it seemed like she already crying for a while. He quickly lift her up into his cradle while searching for the sillhouette of his wife— which he later found in the kitchen, staring in daze. 

"Kyungsoo, why are Sooyoung crying? Kyungsoo, are you okay?" Baekhyun walked with little Sooyoung in his arms, rocking her as her wailing finally reduced to small sobs— only to be surprised by the mess on the floor. Few broken pieces of porcelain and glass along with a kitchen knife. His eyes immediately scanned Kyungsoo body for any injury and he did found some. 

"Kyungsoo, stay here okay, don't move. I'll be back," 

After tucking Sooyoung to sleep inside her cradle, he went to tend Kyungsoo who was still in daze. He tip toe his way to Kyungsoo, lifting her up onto the kitchen counter and taking the broom and dustpan out to sweep away the shards. After he done, he stood in front of her and study her face. She looked so worn out—the bluish colour of her eyesbag, void looking eyes. He feels a deep regret quitely seeping inside him as he fails to see all of these. 

"Kyungsoo?" He leans into Kyungsoo personal space, slotting his body between her thigh. 

Kyungsoo remains stoic. 

And Baekhyun couldn't hide his anxiety anymore. 

"Kyungsoo, I'm sorry. This is my fault, alright. But first, let's not talk it here," he said as he slip both his hand under Kyungsoo thigh, lifting her up so her leg fit perfectly on the slight curve of his waist while Kyungsoo just silently complying, hugging Baekhyun shoulder tightly. 

When they both are seated on their couch, Kyungsoo immediately slumps against Baekhyun, face tucked into his neck. 

"I'm not ready Baek, this is hard," her voice broke and so do Baekhyun's heart. He could feel his neckline is soaking with Kyungsoo tears but he don't give a damn about it, not when his wife is broken with a commitment she didn't yet ready for it. 

"I'm sorry. This is all my fault. I'm so sorry," Baekhyun tries to soothe her, rubbing her back softly in up and down motion; kissing her crown occasionally. 

Suddenly, a hot fluid flows down Baekhyun face as he lowers his head down. 

"I'm sorry you had to go through all of this. I'm such an asshole. I am inconsiderate. I don't deserve you Kyungsoo. You have done so much to me, but all I've done is to be an ungrateful bastard," Baekhyun is almost sobbing as he strains himself from bawling, tears flowing down non stop.

Kyungsoo lifts her face from Baekhyun neck, but only to be stop with a tight grip of Baekhyun arm around her. She feels the drops of water on her back and she is seriously sorry for making Baekhyun feels like this. 

"...I'm sorry. This is all my fault. You already said you are not yet ready for this and I'm just being a jerk..." He continues between his sobs. 

"Baek," Kyungsoo croaks. 

"I'm sorry,"

"Baekhyun," 

"I'm—" 

"BAEKHYUN!" 

Baekhyun body jerks away and let loose of Kyungsoo body. 

Kyungsoo uses this opporturnity to straddle Baekhyun properly as she takes Baekhyun face in her palms. 

"Baek," she sniffles.

Baekhyun let out a whimper and nuzzles his face into her palm. 

"Baek, are you alright?" Her raspy voice sounds painful in his ears and he whines again. 

Now this is a turn of event.

Baekhyun who was trying to calm Kyungsoo down, broke down in front of her in a blubbering mess. Well, Kyungsoo kinda understand that. She made Baekhyun felt so much insecured with her teasing though she never meant any of it and that resulted to this kind of situation. 

"Baekhyun, Baek, B, honey, love, look at me. Baek look at me," she says as Baekhyun refuses to lift his face when Kyungsoo tilts his face. She frowns and tries again. 

"Don't look at me. I'm ugly," Baekhyun says as he takes one of Kyungsoo hand, and presses it on his cheek. 

Kyungsoo chuckles. She continues to stroke Baekhyun face and Baekhyun leans on Kyungsoo chest, rubbing his face on it like a puppy. Kyungsoo kisses his crown, enveloping him in a hug. 

"It's okay, not your fault. We are in this together, right? Don't worry much." Kyungsoo assures him. 

"But you are having hard time with the baby. I know you are not used with handling baby but I still couldn't be there for you. I'm sorry," Baekhyun insists with remorseful face. 

"Love, honey, it's fine. I'm sorry too. It's hard but I shouldn't be like this-" 

"No Kyungsoo, it's okay, it's fine if you want to have some break from this. I'm sorry I made-"

"Baekhyun! Could you please stop saying sorry. It's not your fault. Why are you even saying sorry?" 

Baekhyun is completely muted. He looks as if he's gonna cry again and he hugs Kyungsoo again. 

"I want to hear you call me that again,"Baekhyun murmurs into her chest.

"Call you what?" Kyungsoo cards her finger through the dark lock. 

"Love. honey," he sheepishly detaching his face from Kyungsoo body. 

Kyungsoo smiles.

"Yeah, you Byun big baby. My love, honey bee. Now, cry no more," Kyungsoo kisses his cheek.


	6. Baby time

After all those racket last week, Baekhyun made up his mind for a big decision that might affect his life (or even scarred him for eternity along the way) but he had firmly stated it—over their dinner (since Baekhyun did think dinner is a serious talking time)— that he wanna do it. 

"...Kyungsoo just lemme try it, once. Please, I can do it. I know I can," Baekhyun earnestly voiced out his desire albeit the frown marred on Kyungsoo beautiful face deepened.

"I don't know Baek, I'm not sure you can do it though," Kyungsoo sighed, clearly distressed and anxious with Baekhyun proposition.

"I'll be fine and I'm gonna promise you that, okay? Please, we wouldn't know unless we try," Baekhyun wore his best pleading eyes before Kyungsoo gave in.

He volunteered to take care of Sooyoung for three week. A WHOLE THREE WEEK.

...alone.

Kyungsoo is definitely against the idea. Because as much as she knew that Baekhyun is good at handling children, it's different when taking care of your own. Though reluctant, she packed her things for the trip Baekhyun made her go.

He tried to talk it out with Chanyeol (Chanyeol was Kyungsoo old schoolmate and collegemate) during their break, as Chanyeol is one of the married staff with children at their office,he gave him a look of sympathy because Chanyeol do knew the hardship of raising baby alone as he himself got two at home (he got twins and Chanyeol loves his wife so much to even burdening her). He gave Baekhyun a few advices and tips on baby sitting before patting him on the back, giving him the pump up 'fighting' fist. 

His duty suppose to start today as he sent off Kyungsoo at airport this morning-- taking few hours off from work earlier. But when he packs his things-- ready to head home, this one particular feeling attacked him.

He is definitely high strung of this whole idea.

He walks to the elevator with a heavy heart. His hand cold and clammy, giddiness at its finest, and it's suffocating. Suddenly there's a hand placed on his shoulder.

"Hey buddy, are you okay?" Oh, it's Chanyeol.

"Hey, I...don't know. Could I?" Baekhyun grimaces, scrunching his face.

"You can do it man. Don't worry much," Chanyeol smiles encouragingly before stepping inside the elevator, pulling Baekhyun by shoulder along.

They talks some more about baby rearing before the elevator ding, and Chanyeol pats him again, telling Baekhyun to call him if he need something.

 

And that left Baekhyun alone. He shouldn't be worried. After all, she's his daughter.

But the fact she's his daughter made him even more nervous. That kid possessed the energy (and voice) that impossible a seven months baby could ever have. He sighs once more time as he drives his car into the hustle of Seoul traffic.

 

"Sooyoung-ah, please, just one more bite, okay?" Baekhyun tries to coax his daughter to finish the food only to be ignored by her. She keeps crawling away from Baekhyun whenever he tries to come closer.

"Sooyoung-ah, one more, please," Baekhyun knew he's running late but if he can't make her finishes her food, he can't even start to wash her and himself.

7.20 a.m.

'Fuck' Baekhyun silently cursed at the time. He is definitely gonna be late or maybe he would call for day off since it's impossible to make this kid listen to him.

After 30 minutes of struggle, he finally finished dressing her and taking a very brief shower, he prepares himself to work. The 30 minutes journey to his work place feels like eternity as the traffic is contributing to most of the years added to his life. As soon as he pulls into the company parking lots, he immediately hauls his daughter along with him, rushing to chase the almost closing elevator. He drops his daughter at the company nursery and dashes to his quarter as fast as he can. 

"Do you have any reason to explain your situation Mr Byun?"

His boss, a man in his early 50's sighs at the sight of Baekhyun unkempt appearance this morning. 

Baekhyun smiles awkwardly, the corner of his lip twitches occasionally as he explains his condition. 

He's immediately dismissed when his boss got an important call and that save him some hassle to explain things more. 

When he walks out the room, Chanyeol gives him a lopside smile as Baekhyun scrunches his face in relief.

 

Much to his chagrin, he luckily manage to pick Sooyoung safely— since he is late for two hours from the suppose time (damn his boss is sure holding grudge)— without being chew out alive by the teacher.

But now, Baekhyun is facing another problem as Sooyoung refuse to stay put in her babychair and she is whining non stop.

"Aegi-ya, please stop that. Appa beg you, we'll be home soon. So, please be patient," Baeekhyun is literally fidgetting, afraid of Sooyoung's temper. He have three more traffic light and two turn to reach home. But as soon as he stop at the last red light, Sooyoung finally go off. And Baekhyun need to endure it for few minutes until he turns into the parking lot.

With a slap and few kicks, Baekhyun manages to bring Sooyoung safely inside the house. 

Though she makes quite a hassle, that night Baekhyun got no problem to tuck her to sleep, probably exhausted from her daycare activities.

After putting her to sleep, Baekhyun checks on his phone for any call or text from his wife but he got nothing. It's a little bit upsetting but he assumes Kyungsoo is probably resting so he won't bother her. Baekhyun goes to sleep that night with a heavy sigh, hoping things are better for the next three weeks.

But well, when did the world actually goes the way you wish it to be.

For almost a week consequtively, he arrived at work with a look of an ungroomed puppy (well, Sooyoung apparently really EXTRA feisty in the morning, so his neatly sleek hair and buttoned up work blouse doesnt look the way he made it before going out the house). At first, his boss gave him a salty frown, but after a week he shoots him a look of sympathy, simply shrugging off his tardiness.

Though few of his coworker complaint about him not spending much time with them anymore (even during break, since he'll be checking on his daughter at the company nursery but he wasn't even a party goer himself after he got married, so Baekhyun doesn't seems to mind it) but he's making a lot of progress with his chores. After a week of complete disaster, he learned to manage the time well and even got Chanyeol to come over after work for a few days to teach him cooking and real housewive work (which had Baekhyun gaping in awe watching Chanyeol doing all of the work like pro).

And baby Sooyoung began to open up to her own father.

Baekhyun is so glad with the progress he's making, so for the next weekend, he promised Sooyoung for a day trip of a father-daughter bonding (Baekhyun saw a tv program that shows the father-children bonding through trip and stuff and he kinda sucks in planning, so he just went with the idea).

"Sooyoung-ah, try this," he holds the small cherry tomato to his daughter lips, waiting for her to taste that plant.

To his surprise, she's taking that plant really well and she even squeals, prolly shocked to the exploding taste. He takes her around for a while before leaving that farm to another location.

Later he brings Sooyoung to his favourite past time hangout place before he met Kyungsoo— a cafe with a deep history carved on the wall.

"You know, I don't even took any of my friend here. I only takes my beloved women— and girl, of course, to this place." Baekhyun sweetly smiles at his daughter, chuckling when his daughter gives him a confuse look. 

And he met the regular ahjumma and ahjusshi who frequent there too, surprisingly still visiting that place after so many years had already passed.

"Ahhh, Baekhyun-goon, long time no see you. It's been how many year already?" the old man fondly pats his arm, pulling Baekhyun to sit with them like the old days.

"Haha, he used to visit during his 'troubled' school day, now he's a grown up already," the old lady reminisces the time when Baekhyun used to visit frequently after school, or when he's playing truant.

"Well, that was a long time ago. I lived in Seoul now, so I rarely come back here now." Baekhyun rubs his neck, pulling her daughter so she's sitting on his lap.

"Aigoo, such a pretty child. What's her name?"

"Sooyoung,"

"And beautiful name too," the old lady couldn't stop cooing at the child.

After a while, she likely had remembered something when she suddenly smiles mischieviously.

"So, I take your effort with that Kyungsoo-girl paid off then," and Baekhyun immediately heats up. He whines at her, telling her not to make him remember that embarrasing moment during his teenage.

"Well, eomma makes it happen. We would never being together if eomma didn't do something," Baekhyun pouts, still moping over the fact his mother knew Kyungsoo family all along and brought them both together.

Both of them gives him a sorry look, patting him on the back.

"Well, things happen. At least she's yours now,"

They talk more for a while before Baekhyun excused himself and his daughter as he's going to visit few more places.

Baekhyun takes her to Namsan Tower, feeling a little bit ridiculous taking his only seven-months-old daughter to a high and cold place but apparently she doesn't seems to mind it at all. They both make quite a ruckus when some girls high schooler passed by them both and they thought Baekhyun is a celebrity doing a show (yeah, because it is indeed ridiculous taking your small child to a place like this). Some of them even took some picture with him and Baekhyun decided he likes those attention. He snaps some pictures too, sending them to Kyungsoo with cute caption and bunches of emojis (and Baekhun only get seen in return).

He buys the biggest padlock and write inside the big heart he drew on the padlock.

EOMMA'S LOVE— Appa and Sooyoung

and sends the picture of it to Kyungsoo (after he accidentally sent it to best friend).

They both had dinner at some beef restaurant before heading home.

The next morning, Baekhyun woke up to the smell of something cooking on the stove before he groggily walks out the room only to be greeted by a small woman in a blue apron.

"Baekhyun, you're up?" Kyungsoo continues to stir something in the pot while taking a glance at Baekhyun.

"Kyungsoo? You're already home? I thought I had another week," Baekhyun mumbles sleepily, though it's slowly fading away by the shock.

"Haha well, I can't wait to be home so I took the earliest flight home," Kyungsoo turns off the stove and moves to wrap her arms around Baekhyun waist. 

Baekhyun slumps against Kyungsoo, letting Kyungsoo small body to support his weight. 

"You don't know how much I miss you," Baekhyun drapes his arm over her shoulder, nuzzling into the warm body. 

"I know, Baek. I know," Kyungsoo softly pats Baekhyun back, chuckling when Baekhyun breath tickles her neck. 

Baekhyun is softly breathing, as if falling asleep once more. So Kyungsoo pushes him onto the chair, scolding him for falling asleep in the kitchen before moving around to grab the food. 

Kyungsoo misses Baekhyun but she doesn't want to fail Baekhyun plan so didn't do anything to distract Baekhyun— not texting or calling him. When she saw the pictures of them two going out and having fun, she felt kind of falling out so immediately looked up for the earliest flight and it's only departing at 8 pm. So when the plane touched the Incheon ground, all the lights were mostly out already. 

The first place she went first after entering the house was her daughter room but Kyungsoo couldn't find her. But the view that greeted her as soon as she entered her room was so endearing. Sooyoung was neatly tucked beside Baekhyun, who's clad in loose shirt —looking so cuddly and fast asleep. Kyungsoo can't help but to coo at that sight and snapped few picture. 

Well, she's happy that everything seems to be working out for Baekhyun. 

But well, another issues might come later and Kyungsoo hope things gonna work well for her too. 


	7. I love You

Baekhyun stirs the jigae gently while his other hand reaches for the salt a few inches from his hand, knocking a few bottles beside it along the way. The bottles clank and that startled the just awaked Kyungsoo who blearily stares at Baekhyun in the blinding light of the morning from the opened window beside the sink.

"Baekhyun? What are you doing?" Kyungsoo walks over where Baekhyun is standing, grabbing Baekhyun left arm. 

"Oh, I was just preparing your breakfast. By the way, good morning honey," Baekhyun wriggles his arm from Kyungsoo grip and wraps it around Kyungsoo shoulder to pull her into a kiss.

"What time is it? Don't you work?" Kyungsoo turns around to look at the clock but Baekhyun stops her in the middle. 

"It doesn't matter. I've sent Sooyoung to mother since we are going to have some time for us today," Baekhyun smiles earnestly and Kyungsoo huffs in dissatisfaction.

"Why did you decide on your own. You can't simply send Sooyoung to mother. We can't do that," Kyungsoo pushes Baekhyun hand arm off her shoulder and turn on her heel to leave the kitchen which had Baekhyun frown in confusion.

"Huh? Kyungsoo, but I sent Sooyoung to my mother and she loves the kid by the way. So it would be fine and she's not even bothered by it," switching off the stove, Baekhyun trails after Kyungsoo to their room. 

"It's not that. What would your mother says then. She might tell she's not bothered by it, but you don't how elders mind is," Kyungsoo is now putting on her white knitted sweater, reaching for the red scarf inside the closet since the weather is a bit chilly today.

"Kyungsoo, where are you going?" Baekhyun catches Kyungsoo arm when she brush past him.

"To mother's. I'm gonna pick Sooyoung." Kyungsoo gently pulls out from Baekhyun hold. 

"B-but why? I've talk to mother and she didn't mind it. She's bored anyway or that what she told me. So I don't the reason why it's wrong," Baekhyun still don't understand and feeling a little bit hurt by Kyungsoo action. 

"It just... I don't want to trouble her. Sooyoung is a very active girl, don't wanna her to hurt her grandmother," Kyungsoo tries to reason out and continues to walk towards the front door. 

"Then do whatever you want then," Kyungsoo heard Baekhyun voice, there's tinge of hurt in it but Kyungsoo shrugs it anyway.

 

 

Kyungsoo don't know what've gotten into her but a deep worry swept over her when she heard Baekhyun sent Sooyoung to his mother. She is on her way to the car when she heard someone calls out for her.

"Noona, where are you going?" it's Jongin and there's Taekwoon trailing behind him. 

"Jongin-ah. I'm heading to my mother-in-law house to pick Sooyoung," Kyungsoo smiles at him while bowing back at Taekwoon. 

"Oh, I was going to pick Sooyoung too, since I promised her and Baekhyun hyung to take her to our ballet class today. And might gonna take her around since it's been a while since I ever play with her," Jongin grins sheepishly while getting smacked by Taekwoon.

"You should spend time with Rahee too, she's your real niece," Taekwoon snickers at him while Jongin whines playfully, saying she's a big girl now and refuse to play with her Uncle Jongin. 

Kyungsoo chuckles at their antic. Taekwoon should've put the ring on Jongin finger soon since they both match really well. But something bothers her from Jongin words.

"But wait, you said you are taking Sooyoung out? Why?" 

"Hyung said he wanna give you some break and spending time together or something about that. He was on the phone when I overheard his conversation so I said I could help too. But now you said you are picking Sooyoung, so I guess his plan is cancelled. Man, I was really prepared to show her my best move," Jongin pouts, looking a bit dejected. 

Kyungsoo worries his lower lip, trying to digest the whole thing and Taekwoon seems to notice something. 

"So Kyungsoo, something happened or what?" he pries but Kyungsoo shrugs him away.

"Nah, it's nothing. It just...nevermind. So Jongin, are you still up for your plan?" Kyungsoo points at him and he immediately lighten up like a bright bulb. 

"Of course, but did something happened?" Jongin concerned voice is too real but it isn't any of his business anyway. 

"Nah, it just something come up and...ugh whatever. Just carry on with your plan," she knows she's losing her cool but Jongin seems like he get it anyway. 

He smirks, his mischievious eyes is glinting.

"Alright. I just hope things would be better for you and Baekhyun hyung. Maybe I could start choosing the name for my niece or maybe this time, a nephew," Jongin giggles and Kyungsoo punches him on the shoulder.

"Shut up. Now get going, shoo," Kyungsoo shooes them away before jogging across the short distance between the car park to her house. 

When she unlock the house, she smells nothing of what Baekhyun cooked earlier. She looks into the kitchen and didn't found Baekhyun, instead she peers under the rattan food cover and opened the plastic covered bowl contained some of the jiggae and a bowl of rice beside it. She read the note 'eat it, I saved some in case you have time to eat it'. The rice is almost cold and Kyungsoo looked at the clock. It had already been 30 minutes since she went out earlier. 

She put the cover back and goes to search for Baekhyun. She can't find him in the bedroom so she tried at the small office-cum-studio and found Baekhyun is sleeping on the chair with his laptop open, earphone plugged in both of his ears. She approaches him and from an arm away, she could hear the music that is blasting from Baekhyun earphone. She frowns, Baekhyun seldom listening to music after they had child, much more blasting it at full volume. But she remember this habit of Baekhyun and he always did this whenever he is upset with something and want to avoid it. 

So she turns the music off and saves the file on the laptop before shaking Baekhyun up from the sleep. 

Baekhyun whines.

"What are you doing?" he sounds upset, maybe from being woke up or from his earlier anger but Kyungsoo doesn't dwell in it. She shrugs it off. 

"If you wanna sleep, sleep properly on the bed or you would get a stiff neck later," Kyungsoo lightly scolds him but Baekhyun scowls back and looks away after looking slightly guilty. He gets up and walks out the room. 

Baekhyun knows it's childish but he's hurt with her nonchalant behavior and this is not the first time. He still remember when they were still in the stage of knowing each other, Kyungsoo had forgotten their date and Baekhyun was stood up cold under the bus stop, waiting for the bus while his heart broke. And later she explained she got stucked helping her friend to shop for their college stuff. But that wasn't a one-timed so Baekhyun stopped counting. Her carefree personality sometimes isn't good for him but he really does love Kyungsoo so much. 

"Baekhyun? You aren't sleeping? I thought-," 

"No, I wasn't," Baekhyun cuts her off and Kyungsoo can't help to feel a bit hurt. 

"What's wrong Baekhyun? Are you alright?" Kyungsoo tries to touch him but he brushes it away. 

Knowing Baekhyun is sulking, she tries to humour him like usual and she would somehow always get away without apologizing but Baekhyun doesn't seems like to respond well. And that goes for a week. He is likely avoiding her because he is talking fine with Taekwoon and playing with Sooyoung but whenever Kyungsoo come near, he walks away. It somehow a little bit bad since even Jongin could sense it and Sooyoung is affected, until one day Kyungsoo can't stand it anymore. She confronts Baekhyun when he is about to go out on his day off. 

"Where are you going, Baekhyun?" 

"Out," his short reply boils her anger and she snaps. 

"What with that attitude Baekhyun, cut it out. It's childish-," 

"Yes, I am childish, so what? I am not mature enough for you to take me seriously, so why should I even try," Baekhyun lashes out and Kyungsoo is stunned by his word. 

"What? What are you talking about?" 

"I know, I've never been good enough for you. You didn't like me the first time we met and even after we got married. I wasn't the man you are looking for and I'm sorry I couldn't be one. But I'm tired Kyungsoo. I'm tired of trying to be good enough for you. You means the whole world to me and having a family with you is all I dreamt off since highschool but I don't think you've ever took me seriously," Baekhyun eyes is sad as he looks at her. 

"I just wanna have some time alone with you since I don't think we ever had it after we got child. But when you seem repulsed by the idea, I knew it you don't like to be with me. I've missed you... a lot you know,"

Kyungsoo can't tear his eyes away from Baekhyun face, he looks so much like a dejected puppy and Kyungsoo want to pull him inside her arm, wiping away the frown marring his pretty face. She feels guilt climbing up her sense and she swallows down the lump inside her throat, thinking of something to say. 

The silent is pregnant and Kyungsoo is eaten up by the guilt. 

"I...I am sorry Baekhyun, I know it's my fault. I'm sorry I made you feel like that but yeah, maybe part of it is true. But it's all in the past. We are a family now and I don't think I'll... able to live without you anymore," Kyungsoo face is burning up and she doesn't want to look at Baekhyun. 

"I-it just, you know. I am really bad with apology and I should fix it. But I'm just...you know...um," her mind gone blank after her confession but when she opens her mouth to speak again, she is interrupted with the door bell. Damn, talk about wrong timing.

Baekhyun goes to open the door and there's a pizza delivery guy in front of the door. 

"Pizza?" The pizza delivery guy is smiling radiantly and Baekhyun looks at Kyungsoo, confused. 

"But we didn't order any," Kyungsoo is standing beside Baekhyun while blinking in confusion.

"I was told to send it here and got a message for you both 'Make up already, I need a nephew to name' or so that's is written. Enjoy~" he bows politely and walks away. 

They both look at each other and Kyungsoo seems like to continue her word earlier but Baekhyun cuts her first. 

"It's fine Kyungsoo. I guess that was the end. Let's eat this and I need to hear you telling me you love me after we eat," Baekhyun grins and Kyungsoo feels like burying herself inside the ground. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very old work i sent to my dear friend. N i decided to post it here. Enjoy ^^


End file.
